


Looking for Trouble

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Category: Actor RPF, Ballet RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Rudolf needs something else from his Master.</p>
<p>Set in 1982.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tem-Ve for the lightning-fast beta. 
> 
> This story was written for the "Cuff ‘Em, Vamp ‘Em, or Just Make ‘Em Come Already Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge". My kink was: Guy Being Penetrated? On top.
> 
> Originally written May, 2005.

It’s moments like this that make Rudolf really grateful for all the things he has in life. His lover is still sleeping, the sun illuminating his face in their Parisian home. Smiling, he brings one hand up to finger his collar, feeling the cold metal against his fingertips. Not only is Mikhail his lover. No, he is his Master. His owner. 

Still considering Mikhail – or Misha, as he calls him – Rudolf drops his hand down to trace the soft lines of Misha’s face, the small wrinkles that are forming around his eyes. The curve of his lips, the hollow at the base of his throat. A smirk forms on Rudolf’s face as he feels Mikhail’s throat under his hand, his lover’s chest heaving with every breath he’s taking in his sleep. Gently but firmly he tightens his grip on Mikhail’s throat, watching his face closely for any reaction. 

It doesn’t take long for Mikhail to wake up as his breathing gets more and more constricted. His eyes fly open and he stares in surprise for a moment as he sees Rudolf leaning over him, a smile on his face. “Kiska?” he asks, his voice husky as he tries to speak. “What…?”

“Good morning, Master,” Rudolf greets him. He lets go of his throat and leans in to kiss him deeply, not minding the slight morning breath. “I could not resist,” he adds with a smirk. “Stay there, please.”

Too sleepy still to fully understand what Rudolf’s saying, Mikhail just nods at him and watches him leave. Still, this is probably one of the nicest ways to wake up. His lover leaning over him, kissing him deeply and passionately. It’s when Rudolf comes back with handcuffs in his hands that Mikhail realises just what his beautiful pet has planned. “Oh, you will so pay for that, kiska. When this is over, you will get a beating you will feel for days.”

“I am counting on that, Master,” Rudolf replies with a smirk as he comes closer to Misha once more and straddles him. Not wasting any more time, he quickly cuffs his Master’s wrists to the railing of the bed over his head. “That is much better.” 

“You are looking for trouble, da?” Mikhail can’t help but be amused at that. He struggles briefly to test the handcuffs. But no, there’s no way to get out of this. Not that he wants to, really. This will make the punishment even sweeter. 

“Da.” Rudolf gives Mikhail another quick kiss before he draws the covers off his lover’s body. He moves lower on Misha’s body, planting kisses all over his chest, sucking and biting on his nipples, teasing the tiny pink nubs. He can feel the tremors that are running through Mikhail, hear the soft sighs of pleasure building up. 

“Do not tell me that you do not like this,” Rudolf chuckles as the kisses trail lower, over Misha’s tummy and nudging the cock that is lying heavy and half-hard between Misha’s spread legs. “You love it. And you love to punish me.” He plants more kisses along the length of Mikhail’s cock before he retreats to blow cool air over the damp spots, watching his erection twitch in response. 

“You are a cruel man, Rudolf Nureyev. A cruel man.” Misha moans and arches up, wrists straining against their bonds. 

“And you love me for it,” Rudolf replies as he reaches over for the lube. He can see that Mikhail’s about to lift his legs, and shakes his head. “Nyet, Master. Not like this.” Still smiling, Rudolf kneels up on the bed and turns around, his legs spread. He lubes up one of his fingers and, making sure that Misha can see it clearly, begins to prepare himself. He goes slowly, opening himself up for his lover’s cock. He moans as he brushes against his own prostate, causing his erection to grow, a tiny drop of pre-come pooling at the tip. 

Now that is a lovely sight for sure. Mikhail squirms in his bonds as he watches Rudolf preparing himself. He needs friction on his cock, anything to meet the fire that is building up in his spine just from the sight. But it’s futile – he can’t get his hands free and he can’t twist enough to end up on his belly. Well, maybe he could, but then he wouldn’t be able to watch his lover like this. He licks his lips, eager to taste his lover again. Oh yes, after the beating, a rimming is in order. Definitely. 

Rudolf pours a bit of the lube onto his hand and coats Misha’s cock with it. Just a thin layer, just enough to ease the way, but not enough to dispel any kind of burn. “Ya lublue tebia,” he whispers as he straddles Misha and eases himself down on his Master’s cock. He gasps out as the slow burn starts, and it’s hard to keep the balance. In the end, he leans forward to release Mikhail’s hands, knowing that he won’t be able to move properly like this when things get more heated. 

Misha’s moans join Rudolf’s gasps, and as his hands are released, he takes hold of Rudolf’s waist, slowly guiding him down onto his cock before he holds him down. Just feeling his lover around him, warm and tight. “Je t’aime,” he replies to Rudolf’s Russian and brings one hand up to toy with his nipples, tweaking them, drawing more gasps from his lover. “I love you.”

Rudolf cries out as Mikhail teases his nipples, fire and pain exploding in his chest. His Master knows exactly which points to tease, how hard to twist and pinch his sensitive nipples. He’s close already and when Mikhail takes control, guiding his body up and down his cock in a fast rhythm, hips meeting him, Rudolf can’t hold back any longer. Another cry fills the room as he releases his orgasm, letting it wash over him. “Damnit… Misha, Master… moi hozyain.” 

Rudolf clenching around him sends Mikhail over as well and he grunts as he gives in, filling his lover, his pet. He’s panting and catching for breath as he reaches for Mikhail and pulls him closer to him, petting his back, stroking his hair all over. “You did well, pet… but you will pay for this.”

“I am counting on that,” Rudolf replies breathlessly, repeating his words from earlier this morning. “I am counting on that.” There’s a big smile on his face as he rests on his Master’s chest. They can clean up later. After the cuddling.


End file.
